The Man in you
by Marco9
Summary: Weekenders! It takes place after the second story; Lor get into a bully while Tish gets depressed; Tino toughens up and Carver listens to his feelings...
1. Default Chapter

Writer dude's notes: Well, first off, I'll give a big thanks to everyone that actually read my stories despite their lousy titles and an even bigger thanks to those who sacrificed whole seconds of their lives to write a review; I'm touched! Ok, now the serious stuff: this might be my last fic for a substantial time because as much as I would like to write all day, my college instructors asked me so nicely to do homework, I wouldn't think of disappointing them... so, you've guessed; all good things have an end and I'll end this one to keep it good. Thanks again to everyone who've laughed at my jokes and enjoy!

This story takes place after the second one (video games)

(Friday afternoon; way back from school)

Tish: Oh it's ok! 

Tino: No, it's not ok, I feel like I ate a month-old sushi... 

Lor: Actually, he should be the one feeling that right now. 

(Apart)

Tino: Oh hey there! It's Tino the wimp, the gutless, the girl... yeah I know those aren't exactly my usual vocabulary but the show is off TV anyway. What happened to me? Well, I just found out that I'm totally wimpy... I could get beat up by a squirrel! ...oh wait that actually happened that day, bad example... So, there was that big guy playing basketball after school and he pushed Lor and knocked her down so she called me for help! That's right! I've had like negative zero fights in my entire life... I mean how can I pretend to defend Lor if the only way I can help is getting on my knees and saying "Please don't hurt me!"? Anyway, I just stood there and the guy laughed at my face until it hurt him really bad... 

Tish: Do you guys know where Carver is? I haven't seen him since he left class... 

Lor: Yeah! He can help you! Remember that time he nearly passed for a tough guy? 

Tino: Not this weekend I'm afraid; there are new Tommy Hugo shoes coming out and he is camping at the mall. 

Lor: Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait! 

Tino: Oh man... I couldn't possibly survive another week with this kind of reputation. 

Lor: You could hide in a dumpster for a week! I hear there was a guy who survived seven days eating nothing but junk food... he ended up in a junkyard though... 

Tino: No thanks, I can kill myself with my mom's dinner any day... 

Tish: Don't worry, we'll go find Carver! 

(Saturday Morning; The mall; Carver is staring mindlessly at a closed door among some other fashion freaks)

Carv: T minus twenty! 

Other fashion freaks: Ooooh! 

Lor: Hey Carv! We need your help. 

Carv: Guys what's up? 

Tino: My life is over once more that's what's up! 

Tish: Tino thinks he's a chicken because some guy laughed at him near school and... Hey Carver! Are you listening? 

Other fashion freaks: T minus ten! 

Carver (Looses it; stares blankly at the door): Ooooh! So shiny! 

Tino: It's no use... the last time, even free chili cheese fries couldn't get him out of this trance! 

Tish: There must be a logical explanation for that! 

Lor: Yeah! It's obvious: it's a voodoo spell... 

Other fashion freaks: T minus five... four... 

Carv: Guys, I'll get... agggh... shhoooooee... 

(A doorman in armor opens the door; Carv resists for a second but then turns zombie again and runs into the door with the other shoe freaks trampling the doorman)

Doorman: Aoow... it's the life I chose... 

Tino: All we can do is to wait for it to go away. 

Tish: As long as it doesn't take the whole morning... 

(Four hours later; the gang is back at Carver's house)

Carv: So, how do you think of my new shoes? 

Lor: They look exactly like the ones you had! 

Carv: Blasphemous! They are way cooler! ... Oh wait you're right, those are the old ones, the new ones are over here! 

Tish: So how much did they cost? 

Carv: ...uhh... well... 

Lor: Let me guess, you are one dollar short to have a dollar, right? 

Carv: Actually two, I had to borrow a dollar for my fries today. 

Tino: Carver? I require a SCG. 

Carv: Sit down. You session of coolness guidance has begun. 

Tino: Ok, it started yesterday; Lor was playing basketball with some high school kid and I was watching, then she got into with one of them and somehow, she mentioned me defending her... that guy looked at me and just laughed till we had to call an ambulance! 

Carv: I see... type B humiliation-related syndrome... 

Tino: I would say type A, he really nearly died! 

Carv: Tino, what you need is to look tougher and more imposing! 

Tino: I could have told you that before I came here! ...Tish told me the same thing outside... So, what do you propose? 

Carv: Let me think... 

Tino (scared): Oy! 

Carv: T, if you want to look like a tough guy, dress like one! 

Tish: That actually might work! Most people perceive only the external layer of one's envelope and judge on its appearance. 

Lor: One of my brothers has a leather jacket! I can go get it. 

Tish: And I can write an over-the-top-cliché tough guys' expressions list by then! 

Tino: Excellent, we'll meet at my house; remember my life is at stake! 

(Saturday Afternoon; Tino's)

Lor: Where's Carver? 

Tish: He said he didn't want to walk outside with his new shoes... 

Tino: Why doesn't he take them off? 

Tish: He said he doesn't want to leave them home alone... 

Lor: Put this on! 

(She gives Tino a jacket)

Tino: It looks pretty good but why are there holes and "evidence" written on it? 

Lor: I don't know, I'm not supposed to ask... 

Tish: Oh and read this. 

(She gives him notes)

Tino: Ok, I just can't read this! It's completely against my principles! 

Lor: Boo! 

Tino: Aahh! ...Oh I see! Good point... 

(He reads in front of a mirror, trying to look scary) 

Tino: You're talking to me? You think I'm afraid of you? You want a slice of th... 

(Tino's mom runs in the room and takes a picture of him in action) 

T Mom: Oinks! 

(She runs out) 

Tino: Aahh! What th... Oh man! I'll see this one on the fridge... And what are you guys laughing at me for? 

Tish: Sorry Tino but I too have the feeling this is not gonna fly! 

Lor: You could really make him die of laughter this time! 

Tino: Great! Betrayed by the most loyal of all! Well, that's what I get for trusting Carver's ideas... 

Lor: Oh I'm sorry... hey! I have an idea; I heard kids playing violent video games are more aggressive than average. I could teach you a couple of tricks... 

Tish: Actually there is a report on children's tendency toward aggressiveness caused by video games but I don't think... 

Lor: ...Even Tish agrees! Come on! 

(She takes Tino by the hand and nearly drags him out leaving Tish alone)

Tish: ...Yeah don't listen... forgive me for existing... I'll go try my luck on Carver... 

(Saturday afternoon; Carver's)

Carv: Thanks for the hot dogs Tish! 

Tish: Those WERE my lunch... 

Carv: ...oh! Sorry bout' that! I suppose the fries were too, uh? 

Tish: Carver... I got to ask you something... 

Carv: I'm listening... 

Tish (hesitates): Have you... I mean do you... think... those shoes sure are cool eh? 

Carv: Those horrors? They're terrible! 

Tish: You're wearing the same! 

Carv: Did I say terrible? I meant terrific! Hehe! That means the same thing... in French... 

Tish: Have you ever felt... like... you'd really liked to be with someone...  

Carv: ...Oh yeah! I did fall in love! 

Tish: Really?!? 

Carv: Yeah! I still remember that; it was before my first pair of shoes! It was like a dream! I had this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest and it's like they were a part of my life... 

Tish: SHOES?!? 

Carv: Of course! What else can it be about? 

(On the phone)

Lor: Hello?

Tish: Lor!

Lor: What's up?

Tish: I ... I think I need to talk to Tino... 

Lor: Can it wait? We're on playing School-Fighter 2 turbo and I'm beating him for the 50th time in a row! 

Tish: I think you failed to appreciate the severity of the situation! 

Lor: You didn't sound so bad! 

(Background) 

Carv: Hey Tish, are you gonna finish your hot... veggie-things or whatever those are? 

Tish: Mmmh maybe you're right, ok let me try again... ahem! ...LOR I NEED HIS HELP! IT'S A QUESTION OF LIFE AND DEATH! 

Lor: Sure, he'll be there in a minute... just let me beat him one last time! 

(Background; Tino's typing on a gamepad) 

Tino: YES YES YES! NOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU PRINCIPAL BISON! 

Lor: Ha! Single handed! He'll be right there! 

(Saturday afternoon still; Tish's room) 

Tino: Thanks for calling me Tish! My moral couldn't take one more of those games... So, what's wrong?

Tish: Well... you know, I really like the way you and Lor... I mean how do you...

Tino: ...Ok fine you win, how much do you want? 

(Takes out his wallet) 

Tish: Ten bucks... 

Tino: Here! 

(He hands over the dough) 

Tish: Ok now, about you and Lor, did you guys feel... you know ...bad when you couldn't see each other? 

Tino: Oh, you're feeling lonely aren't you? 

Tish: Maybe... 

Tino: As sure as your dream of Shakespeare! 

Tish: How did you kno... 

Tino: I got that from my mom. Don't freak out. So, what's the problem? 

Tish: I'm feeling worse by the minute... and I can't find a way to stop it... 

Tino: Tish, I understand your pain but I doubt my experience has any solution to offer you... I'm sorry it's beyond me. 

Tish: Oohhh... my last hope has faded into oblivion...

Tino: But I do have an idea that could solve your problem but it's highly experimental and totally untested... 

Tish: It can't be worse than talking about it with Carver... 

Tin: Go talk to the oracle... I mean my mom! 

Tish (laughs): ... You know, unlike you I still have some dignity to preserve! 

Tino: Give me my money back! 

Tish: Here. Sorry! 

(She hands over five bucks; Tino doesn't notice) 

(Saturday night; Tino's) 

T Mom: Whoa! Don't eat so fast! You're gonna choke! 

Tino: Well I am trying to commit suicide! 

T Mom: Ok... I sure have a lot of memories to read! 

Tino: Well, let's present it like this: I tried to defend Lor against some older kid and... 

T Mom: ...and I don't need to be telepath to see what happened next... Tino, if defending Lor means getting yourself into a fight, you have to understand violence doesn't solve itself! You should just avoid this guy whoever he is. 

Tino: Yeah, sure! Problem solved! Oh, except that I forgot: everyone will think I'm a coward! Or should I say that it will worsen my already pathetic reputation... 

T Mom: It takes more courage to refuse a fight than to accept it! 

Tino: Well, try telling that to the others! 

T Mom: I don't want to have to talk to those insurance guys again, you hear me? I won't get in your hair but whatever you do, just don't get hurt! 

Tino: Like I do want to get hurt... I'm cowardly, remember? I just don't want to look like some tender-foot to Lor. 

T Mom: It wouldn't be what Lor wants for you anyway. I swear, I'll release your picture on the web if you get just one scratch! 

Tino: Yeah! About that, how much do you want for the picture? 

T Mom: Every time you finish your dinner like tonight, I'll destroy a copy. 

Tino: Copies?!? Oh man... I'd better get another one of that... that... 

T Mom: ...Fugu fish. 

Tino: Ooowww… 

(Tino looses consciousness and falls on the ground)

T Mom: Hey Tino! I was just joking! Are you ok? 

(Next chapter coming soon)


	2. chapter 2 apparences are more than misle...

(Sunday morning; Tino's house)

Tish: I can't believe I'm doing this again! 

(Knocks on the door) 

T Mom: Hi Tish! Tino went over to Lor's house. 

Tish: Hi Mrs. Tonitini. I wasn't looking for him. 

T Mom: Oh I see. Come in! 

Tish: Mrs. Tonitini, I require a SEC. 

T Mom: Please sit down. Your session of emotional counseling has started. 

Tish: Thank you. I... I've been felling unusually lonely those days... 

T Mom: Have you tried talking about it with someone you know? 

Tish: I did... but at this level, communications were inhibited by the lack of a common language. 

T Mom: Why don't you write about it then? 

Tish: What if this someone wrote really badly? 

T Mom: You tried to talk about feelings with Carver? 

Tish: What's wrong with that?!? 

T Mom: He's not exactly a deep-feelings kinda guy... 

Tish: Yeah I noticed some of that... I guess that was foolish... 

T Mom: Don't make a verdict on the first try! 

Tish: What can I do? 

T Mom: How about you get some weight off your mind right now? 

Tish: ...Well, ok... It started sometime between Tino's trip and yesterday... They really seem to feel something strong for each other and I started feeling that I want that to happen to me but I can't seem to find anyone who really understands me... I don't even know what it is that I want to hear myself! 

T Mom: I see type-C misunderstanding-related depression. 

Tish: I would say type-B at least; I really feel lousy... How do I make the world understand me without effort? 

T Mom: Hey! If I knew how to do that, I would be rich! 

Tish: So am I bound to feel this way? 

T Mom: Tish, you have to learn to trust yourself and be yourself... there's no way you can find the right things that easy, but there is someone right for everyone; you are smart, pretty, talented, and you have those cute little tempers that make you so unique! I can't see how you could be doing badly... 

Tish: Do I have to pay to hear this? 

T Mom: Tish, I'm sincere! I can't make it stop; you can. In fact I doubt the solution to your problem is that far! You might just want to understand other people better before thinking they don't understand you at all... 

Tish (she smiles): Really? 

T Mom: Hey! Haven't you heard? When a parent lies about feelings, she turns into stone. 

Tish: Thank you so much! I feel much better. Is there a way I can express my gratitude? 

T Mom: Well, I'm kind of worried about Tino and this whole tough guy thing; I don't want him to feel bad but I don't want him to get hurt either... How about you help me with that? 

Tish: Don't you worry ma'am! It will be a matter of minutes... 

T Mom: And I have the odd feeling you owe him five dollars... 

Tish: Hehe! Of course... 

(Sunday Afternoon; Lor's house; Tino is getting a fake tattoo on his arm and Carver is reading its notice)

Tino: Are you sure this is not permanent? 

Carv: Of course! ...it says here you can remove it by medical operation any day!

(Tish gets in) 

Tish: If nothing works in five minutes, I'll intervene! 

Lor: YOU want to help Tino get tough?!? 

Tish: Drastic situations require drastic solutions... 

Carv: The tattoo takes ten minutes to dry... 

Tish: Then let's go! The equipment is already set. 

Tino: I have a bad feeling about this! 

Tish: Oh don't worry! You guys know me; I promote pacifism after all! 

(Tish's backyard; there are fighting dummies around; the gang is in kimono)

Tino: Pacifism eh? Well, that makes sense: Tish, the Shakespeare fan, the dulcimer player and the martial-art expert... 

Tish: First lesson of Tai-Kwan-Judo, salute your opponent! 

(She bows down)

Lor: You mean he's got to say hi to that guy before he tears him into shreds? 

Tish: It's called respect! 

Carv: He's got to pay respects that guy before he gets beaten up? 

Tish: NO! Oh! You know what, just forget I said that! Basic combat response methods: Tino, try to push me down. 

Tino: Are you sure? 

Tish: Don't worry; you won't hurt m... aoww! 

(Tino pushes Tish; she falls)

Tish: Hey! I wasn't ready! ... (She gets up) Ok, now try again! 

(Tino tries to push Tish; Tish grabs a hand and throws Tino on the other side; Tino's head lands on a garden flamingo and breaks it) 

Tino: Owie! Head hurts... Seeing birds... 

Lor: Wow Tish! That was amazing! I never thought you were actually... 

Tino: You know, my head didn't do anything to you Tish! 

Tish: There is more than what meets the eye! 

Tino: Great! Now all I need is to tell this guy to warn me to be ready before he attacks me... 

Tish: It takes a lot of practice to master this art, but once you are done, no one can surprise you anymore. 

Carv: Cool! That's like in that movie... (Imitates actor voice) You have dishonored my dog! You must pay! 

Tino: Yeah well, I don't exactly have time for "a lot of practice". 

Tish: I've though about that too and made this short laminated guide of basic self-defense in 3 lessons... you should be ready in a couple of hours! 

Carv: Tish, you never cease to amaze us! 

Tino: Ok, I'll give that shot... But get me some bandage first; I just lost 5% of my brain capacity in this impact. 

(Five minutes later; Tino is painting fences)

Tino: Ok, can you please tell me why I'm painting your fences? 

Tish: It's developing your anterior arm muscles and you training you for a block move! 

Tino: Really? Gee, I really wonder why I have to do that by painting your fence! 

(An hour later; Tino is washing cars)

Tino: I feel you want to explain me why I'm shining your car? 

Tish: You are training your shoulders and extending your endurance! 

Tino: Of course... I wonder why I couldn't see that... 

(An hour later; Tino is trying to catch a fly with chopsticks) 

Tino: Just let me guess; you're training my reflexes and dexterity, right? 

Tish: No actually, I've been trying to catch this one for some time. 

Tino: Arr! Well why the chopsticks then? 

Tish: You've been doing so well I figured you would finish before time so... 

Tino: And I thought I'd seen everything about you... 

(Sunday night; Tish's door) 

Lor: I'll help Tino to his house... I think he needs a therapy after this kind of training. 

Tino: ...head hurts... seeing stars... and flies 

(She helps Tino on her shoulders and leaves)

Carv: Tish? 

Tish: Yes Carver? 

Carv: I... we got to talk... you know yesterday when you told me about feelings and stuff? 

Tish: ...Alright, you win! How much do you want? 

Carv: No! No no no no... No! I really mean it! I... I've been thinking! I did get you when you were saying that stuff but I guess I was just too proud to admit I could have this kind of feelings too... I mean I'm a guy and there are so many unwritten rules about guys stipulating this is lame and forbidding me to even listen... Look, what I'm trying to say is I've been a jerk and I... I... 

Tish: Yes! Say it! Say it! 

Carv: ...I'm sorry! 

Tish: Yes! He does have a heart! 

Carv: ...And I'll make it up to you; I'll keep you company whatever that means. 

Tish: Oh Carver, this is the nicest thing ever you've said! How can I be mad at you now? 

Carv: So you forgive me? 

Tish: As long as you pay my lunch back... 

Carv: Consider it done! ...next weekend; my wallet's on diet right now... 

(Monday afternoon; outside Bahia Bay middle school) 

(The high school bully is pushing around some younger kids near the gym) 

Lor: So, you're ready for this? 

Tino: Sure, I've eaten blowfish and wore criminal evidence, I'm ready for anything! 

Carv: It does feel a lot different when the guy's actually here! 

Tish: He'll be fine, trust me! It's not about the physical part anymore. 

Bully (sees them and approaches): So, back for some more? 

Lor: Like you can play anyone without cheating. 

Bully: Oh I'll show you how I cheat! 

Tino (gets in between): Just leave her alone! 

Bully: Well well well, look who's found out how to use his tongue! 

Tino: Look who's recovered from his constipation! 

Bully: What did you say? 

Tino: Oh, I'm sorry! Let me translate that into stupid; Get away from us! 

Bully: Careful of what you're sayin' Tonitini! You're talking to a real man here! 

Tino: That would be an awful insult to all mankind, wouldn't it? 

(The bully grabs Tino's shirt; Tino grabs his hands and gets them off; the bully is surprised) 

Tino: This place is big; go get lost somewhere else. 

Bully: Like I want to stay with you suckers... it could be contagious. 

Tino: Yeah love you too jerkface! 

(He goes away; Tino turns around and comes back to normal) 

Lor: Woow! I've seen it... but I still can't believe it! 

Carv: Yeah! What are you doing man? You could have kicked his bottom! Even Tish can take him... He was just a family size chicken! 

Lor/Tish: Carver! 

Lor: That's an awful thing to say for chickens! 

Tino: Sorry guys, but I won't be the one to start a fight. It takes more to refuse violence than to allow it to take you over... and I have interests in not getting hurt today. 

Tish: ...And he finally understands the concept of respect! It wasn't easy... but he did it! 

Carv: Well, that and her mom will post that picture on the web. 

Tino: Hey maybe it didn't look like it but I did a lot of bluffing back there! I was gonna faint if it lasted any longer... 

Lor: Do you think it was worth it? 

Tino: For you, I'd get beaten up wearing that jacket on a snowy day repeatedly every day.

(She kisses him) 

Tino: Ahem! Public place! People around! Blood rising in my face! 

Lor: Who cares? 

Tino: Not me! 

(He kisses her) 

Lor: See you tomorrow, hero! 

Tino: My name's Tino... Oh! You heard that? She called me a hero! ... (He imitates air guitar)

Carv: Seen enough? 

Tish: ...Ok fine! You win! 

(Tish gives five bucks to Carver; Lor goes back home; Tino knocks himself on a stop sign while doing his thing) 

Tino: Aouch! Head hurts... Seeing bells and stop signs... 

Carv: Oh man! He had to do that now! 

Tish: You did say "if he gets hurt..." 

Carv: Fine... 

(Carver gives money back to Tish) 

Tish: Come to mama! 

(Tino comes)

Tino: Hey Tish! Nice Abraham Lincoln! 

Tish: Hehe... Here! Sorry. 

(She gives him the five bucks) 

(Apart)

Tino: Hey everyone! So that wasn't so bad you would think, right? Well, think that again and harder and one more time if you have to! I would eat another Fugu fish liver before I do this again! Seriously, I still can't feel my legs right now... Oh well, I'll live a couple minutes less I guess... The others also got their lessons; Carver has learned that speaking of feelings doesn't make you uncool and Tish found out she's not an emotionally desperate case... far from that. Oh and I also learned one thing: never get a tattoo before being sure it's not permanent... especially when it's a bunny! Ok! Later Days! 

THE END 

Pour Elodie. Soie bénie ou que tu puisses être.


End file.
